


Little Miss Punisher

by SabrinaT



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaT/pseuds/SabrinaT
Summary: Beatrice Beezley is a college student who has nothing to do with the Punisher... or does she? With her incredible mutant powers, she will be able to help Frank Castle in a struggle that will put her (and all the other enhanced humans of New York) in serious danger. Follow along her journey from damsel in distress to warrior princess to angel of death.





	1. Something in the air tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first thing I ever posted on here, and it took my ages to get the guts to do it! Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy!!

The night was dark. Or it would be had it not been for the neon lights of New York City. It was, as it always was, vaguely musty and humid, the smell of gasoline and smoke threatening to overtake everyone’s senses.   
Not hers though.   
Her senses were never clouded, her spirit never dwindled, and her wits were always about her. That and those prodigious blue eyes, the colour of the skies above when something good happened, or when something very bad was about to go down.   
Back then she didn’t know what that night would bring, and neither could she have predicted it. Studying under the warm yellow light of her small office, pencil tapping gently on the table, marking a rhythm that soon became soothing, Beatrice thought to herself that life was perfect, but not perfect enough to dissipate the pollution.   
No, not yet. Maybe someday, just not right now.  
\--------------------------------------------  
The silencer was in its rightful place, but Frank was still having a hard time standing still. Something about the atmosphere, something was not normal. It was almost as if something was coming, something dark and dangerous, something Frank could not place very well. He always basked in the glorious feeling of being the darkest and most dangerous thing that could happen to someone, but now he had this sensation of being observed, of being… hunted.  
Haunted.   
That’s the word. He felt as if something had its eyes on him, and it was definitely an it, it wasn’t a person. Not a normal person at least, he found himself thinking, even if no enhanced human or what the hell their name was stood a fighting chance against his rifle.   
Frank mustered up the courage to look back (how weird to dread looking around, when his worst nightmares were already a harsh reality he could not avoid, even if he tried his hardest to silence the demons, to fight the culprits, to even forget a little) at the lamps that lit up the roof he was using illicitly that night. Seeing absolutely nothing but some weird contraptions that made whistling noises now and then, he went back to adjusting his weapon, his wind gauge, everything he needed in order to get the perfect shot.   
Tip.  
Tap.  
Tip.  
Tap.  
Tip.  
Water?  
Tip.   
Tap.  
Tip.  
Tap.  
Steps?  
The man was right in front of the window, it was now or never, it was now…  
Tip.  
Tap.  
Tip.  
Tap.  
Or never.


	2. Pray for the Wicked (on the weekend)

The shot echoed like a bullet should, cutting through the rising wind easily, hitting the target well enough to cause another death.

_Judge, jury and executioner._

But something was not right.

A marksman aiming for the forehead should not hit an eye. More than that, more severe than that, a marksman like Frank Castle should not hit an eye.

-Damn. – she heard him say under his breath, clearly distressed, clearly seeing what she was seeing.

The wind was what did it, Bee thought to herself, standing upright, raising a pale palm, as if she was trying to reach for the moon and stars. It seemed to give her all the information she needed, and soon enough she was fairly certain she was not only right, but also the one to cause the disturbance. She would say something, she would maybe even say she was sorry, but she didn’t want to get shot at.

-Damn, damn this old thing. – Frank uttered, and this time it made Bee smile. Yeah, he was pretty correct in his assumption that his old wind gauge, probably stolen and definitely second hand, was not right, and it was not working well enough to shoot a guy two blocks away.

She would say something, but then again she didn’t want to be shot at, let alone reveal that she was probably an accomplice to whatever it was the Punisher had just done.

No, not yet. Maybe someday, just not right _now._

Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to just leave the instrument behind. Maybe Frank needed it, and maybe he would have to rely upon it until he could find a better one. Besides, this new hit he wanted to do required a gauge there and then, no time to get into some military warehouse or shop.

So the only way was to go back to the rooftop he used the night before, retrieve his old gauge, and get on with his life. Just a slight issue.

The gauge was nowhere to be found. The damn thing was not where Frank had last seen it.

There was also something else, and it was that nagging feeling of being watched. If Frank had been a superstitious man, he would think he had some ghost following him. But that couldn’t be, ghosts weren’t real.

The wind picked up again as he looked around, searching as well as he could with the dimming lights of nightfall.

_Tip._

_Tap._

_Tip._

_Tap._

That stupid annoying sound was starting to get on his last nerve.

-Hi.

Frank stopped dead in his tracks, reached for his holster, and drew his gun, pointing it in the direction of the pitchy voice he had just heard. He couldn’t see anything, but when his eyes adjusted to the fire-like tones of the evening light, he could make out a tiny little thing, barely a human, something more like a fairy or a goblin than a person. All in all, and whatever she was, she did not look dangerous. She barely looked a day older than a small child.

-I swear I’m not here to hurt you, or snitch. I am also not a criminal, so you might wanna put your gun down. Please.

-Who the hell are you and why are you here? - Frank asked, not even able to start understanding how someone was able to sound like they were constantly squealing.

-I could ask the same thing. This just so happens to be the top of the building I work at, and where I keep my weather sensors. As for you, I thought you were dead, as did everyone else, and it is very upsetting that you are, in fact, alive and well. – Bee replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

-Fine, whatever. I’m just here to get something and then I’ll be on my way. I have somewhere I need to be. Forget you ever saw me and I’ll apologise for breaking into your roof with your weather things. – he replied, more and more sure he was speaking to some kind of child.

-Hm. Ok. I might do that. – Bee stated, raising an eyebrow. – Or I might give you back your gauge, the one I spent an hour fixing last night because I kinda like what you do.

-You what? Listen kid…

-Kid? Kid? Are you for real, right now? Would a kid be able to fix a wind gauge, used for advanced shooting? Please. Give me some credit, I’m in college. – Bee said, her jaw hanging open with shock. How dare this man talk to her like that, how dare he say those things to her, talking as if she was five? She had just saved his ass, he should be thanking her, on his knees, but no; he was, like everyone else in her life, acting as if she was not worthy of simple manners just because she looked so young. It was not fair, at all.

 - Fine, I’m sorry. Thank you for the gauge. I appreciate it. But don’t expect me to stand here in awe of your ability. A lot of people know how to fix these. – Frank replied, crossing his arms as well.

-Fair enough. That shot yesterday though… that was impressive. Even if I don’t think you were aiming for the eye.

-How… Listen here, kid…

-I thought we were past that.

-Whatever you saw, you better forget it quick before I… need to take unpleasant measures.

-Psh, like you’d kill me. I’ve done nothing wrong. Besides, I can help you. I can really help you, if you need me to. Even if you think I can’t, and that you don’t need any help. I can help you. – Bee offered, a special twinkle in her eyes.

-How… How do you know the bullet went through the eye and not the forehead?

-I saw it.

-Binoculars?

-No.

-What do you mean you saw it then?

-I can see really well. And that’s not all I can do, too. – Bee proudly admitted, looking at Frank with a grin.

-Oh Jesus Christ, what does that even fucking mean, I’m so done with all this, I need to go, I don’t have the time to talk to some college kid about whatever it is you can do, I’m tired…

A burst of cold air hit Frank in the face, and then on the back of the head. As Bee’s grin widened, so did the moisture in the air. Raising her hand and twisting it, she formed a small tornado, strong enough to make Frank fall to the floor, motioned forward by its suction power.

_A motherfucking mutant._

-Happy now?

-How in fresh hell…

-Oh, you know. Standard procedure: mutant genes, activated by lightning. Weather control, stuff like that. Now, if you don’t see how useful that can be to what you do, you’re out of your mind and maybe I do not want to help you anymore. – Bee smiled, tilting her head to the side, still not letting Frank see her face.

-And why would you want to help me?

Now there was the question Bee was not looking forward to. She had stalked the Punisher, or done something very close to stalking him. Furthermore, she had done it for very personal reasons, and she did not like talking about those. Ever. To anyone. But he was entitled to knowing he was her hero, someone who she looked up to, someone whose ideals she shared.

-You probably don’t remember, but you went after this one guy… he was… well he was a really bad guy. And my roommate… well, she was his daughter, and he beat her up pretty badly, to the point where she couldn’t walk or even talk sometimes. When he was gone, she just turned into a whole new person, and… well.  Basically we followed your career since then. And when I saw you here last night, I knew I wanted to do something for you. To pay you back, you know. For what you did.

Frank didn’t know what to say. It was a story he could believe, he had killed many bad people and it didn’t seem unfathomable that he had saved some lives in the process of taking others. Not only that, but he also admitted to relishing on that thought, when nights got tough, without his wife and kids. And now here it was, a girl telling him he had saved her roommate.

A thought started brewing in his mind. That wind, that cold humid wind would be invaluable for when he needed to finish someone off with a sniper rifle. But that would implicate this young girl, who did nothing wrong except wanting to help. He couldn’t taint her like that, he couldn’t drag anyone else to his crusade. It was his and his alone, and the blood on his hands should be his as well. No need for anyone else to have their soul damaged.

-That is… very kind but what I do is a one-man job, and I couldn’t…

-You couldn’t make me kill people.

There it was again, her weird ability to speak his mind.

-Yeah.

-I wouldn’t be doing the killing. I would just… point you in the right direction. I’m not asking to be like your guard dog or something like that, I don’t want to follow you around. You’d only call me when you need me. I don’t expect you do much in terms of snipering.

-I don’t, no, that’s true enough. How do I… If I wanted to… how do I reach you? – Frank ended up saying. If he was completely honest with himself, his abilities weren’t as they used to be, and he could use some help, especially if it came down to very specific shots.

-Come here. I’m usually here. If I’m not, leave a note near my machines. – Bee said, pointing back at her contraptions.

-I didn’t say I was gonna ask for your help.

-You don’t need to be that explicit for me to understand you’re interested in whatever it is I have to offer. And I am proud to say I can offer much more than wind, and much more than you’ve seen here today. Think about it, think it through, go take care of whatever it is you have to take care of tonight. And when your shot now doesn’t quite measure up to your standards, I’ll be here, waiting for your message.

And with that, Bee turned around and leapt off the ledge, landing softly on her office’s balcony, the grin disappearing from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it's going well! Thanks for Reading :D


	3. Queen of the Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope this is interesting so far! Comments are very much apreciated so I can know what everyone thinks :D Thanks for Reading!

Frank had thought about it all through the night. As she had predicted, whoever she was, the shot hadn’t been as good as he had wanted it to be, but only serviceable. The men were dead, true, but that was all that could be said. It hadn’t been clean.

For a split second, while already lying in bed, he wondered if that tiny girl had jinxed the wind to prove her point. As crazy as that theory sounded, she had proved to him she could do just that, and seemingly with nothing more than a simple twist of her hand. With that in mind, he couldn’t help but to know, in the way people sometimes know things without proof, that he was right, and that she was hellbent on making him ask for her help.

Many blocks away, Bee looked down at her street, window wide open, welcoming the cold night air. She couldn’t sleep and thought maybe some rain pouring down and tapping her window slowly would help. However, making rain fall down from the sky was a bit harder than making the wind do her bidding. It was doable, and not that taxing, but it required focus.

The first drop hit her on the nose, and that was when Bee declared the night to be finished. She really was tired, especially after the effort, and she needed to be up bright and early in the morning. Even if she didn’t, she would always wake up after four or five hours of sleep, her system begging for fresh air.

All in all it was a small price to pay for such extraordinary powers.

_My powers_ , she thought to herself as she got into bed, careful enough to send a gush of warm wind ahead of her feet so that she wasn’t cold, even for one second.

* * *

-He’s right there, I can see him.

-Impossible, he’s three blocks away, how can you…

A single look was all it took. Frank understood how dumb his question had been, especially after he witnessed the raven-haired girl change the wind current completely. Now, it was flowing from their backs to the building in question, which was, as he had pointed out, three blocks away.

-Right, fine, I won’t ask again. – he muttered under his breath. His finger was on the trigger, and soon after the man was dead. As the bullet shot through his skull, making him go weak at the knees, Bee raised her hand once again and the wind went back to its precious dynamic.

-Good shot. I would leave it like it was, but I would then have to go back to my office and try to explain why the atmosphere did something so weird for so long, and I really don’t want to do that. – Bee chirped, sounding like a baby bird. It was endearing after a while.

-You should go back to your office too, I don’t want anyone to trace any of this back to you.

-Oh, they won’t. I changed the wind just long enough for it to go unnoticed, so when they retrace the bullet trajectory, it will never lead to here. Or to us, for that matter.

-You did that? Huh. Good.  Good job. I appreciate it.

-No problem. May I go then?

-Listen here, you’re free to go whenever you want to go. I’m not your teacher and I’m not your mom, so just go.

-Fine. Bye. You know where I am if you need me.

-I know where you are. – Frank said, exasperation evident in his voice.

Only catch was that she wasn’t there when he went back, as she wasn’t the night after that. It was then that the news started coming on tv: mutants were being hunted like animals, rounded up by someone who wanted them all dead.


	4. Mortal after all

The first bodies had appeared around East River, and Bee had gotten word of it through her uncle, who was an officer in the NYPD. He had told her to run and hide, gave her some money, and prayed that she knew how to disappear.

There was no one who could help her.

No one.

Or was there?

The path to NYU was peaceful. Even during the night, the streets were full of people. New York was simultaneously the best place to hide, and the worst: you could merge into the crowd and be invisible; but whoever was after you also knew how to search, and coincidences seemed to be extra probable in the city.

The service stairs would have to do.

And there he was.

  * Where in the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you. – Frank almost yelled when he saw Bee standing there, huge hoodie on.
  * You were? I didn’t know.
  * I heard the news and…
  * Were you worried about me? Oh please, say you were!
  * You are helping me, and if someone finds out what you are because you helped me I could never forgive myself. – Frank admitted, making Bee squeal with joy.
  * You care about me! That’s fantastic. Actually… Well… I’m happy you were worried. I… You know what’s happening. And… I hid. I did, and I hid well. But I’m not strong enough to… if they do know who I am… they seemed to know very well who the others were when… when they… went after them to… - Bee struggled through every word. The death of those like her had scared her to the core, and more importantly, had showed her that all the powers in the world wouldn’t make her invincible, or immune to death. If there was something she didn’t like was to be human, to have human fragility and faults.



Frank sighed. Last thing he wanted was to have to babysit a kid, but he didn’t really have much choice. Besides, the girl came in handy a couple of times already, and there were no signs of her not being able to help for longer. He knew where to hide her, and he also knew how she could be of help in the hunt for the murderers who were still on the loose.

  * Come along then. We’ll have to be quick, and you’ll need to make damn sure no one is following us. – Frank admonished. He didn’t even know if she had ways of doing that, but her simple, curt nod was enough guarantee for him.
  * Thank you. For agreeing to do this. You don’t need to, and…



Frank was already on the fire escape stairs by the time Bee got through her first sentence. She followed as quickly as she could with her short legs, making sure no one was nearby. To make sure she would be able to tell if danger was approaching, she flicked her wrists twice, raising a strong wind. Any disturbance in the stream would send her element crying back to her, and no one could mask themselves from her wind.

A thought assaulted Bee’s brain for a second: they weren’t hunting her; she was the one hunting them now, and she had brought someone on board who specialised in not letting anyone guilty escape his iron grip. _The Punisher_ , Bee thought with a giggle and a tremble.

_And when I’m done, they’ll fear me._


	5. The name of the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know what Bee looks like :D

The porch lights were on, and a figure was standing at the door. Even before Bee and Frank walked up the driveway, a second figure joined the first, occupying the whole door frame. A man and a woman, Bee realised once she was closer, the woman’s hand around the man’s arm.

  * Frank, you better explain what is going on… - the man whispered, but Frank didn’t allow him to finish the sentence before he pushed through the two of them, pulling Bee by the arm to the inside of the house.



With quick steps, Frank closed the curtains, looked around, and finally aloud himself a sigh. The couple entered the house, shut the door, and locked it, the surprise evident in their faces. Bee didn’t know what to say, so she chose to stay quiet, at least until Frank explained all of them what was happening.

  * They’re after mutants. And she’s one. She helped me with some… jobs I had to do and I don’t want them to come after her, because of me – Frank ended up saying, making the man, who Bee had been observing closely, take a deep breath.
  * That makes sense. – he ended up saying, glancing over at Bee and extending his hand. – I’m David, this is my wife Sarah.



Bee tilted her head to the side a little and flashed David a smile, before shaking his hand, and then his wife’s. They both seemed nice, but she was still unsure of who they were, and why she was at what seemed to be their family home, in the middle of the night.

  * I’m Bee. Thank you so much for having me on such short notice. – She replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She wanted protection, that was for sure, but she didn’t see how disturbing a random couple Frank seemed to be somewhat familiar with would help.



When the girl spoke, it was David’s turn to evaluate her. Her voice was intriguing to say the least, so high pitched he wondered if it was fake; her hair, black as the darkest of nights, was straight, and fell like a blanket down her back, framing her face, standing out shockingly against the impossible paleness of her skin. There were freckles on her delicate features, spreading across her high cheeks and dainty nose. Her small mouth vaguely resembled a rose bud, her lips naturally pink, distended in a warm smile, that David felt wasn’t very genuine, or at least didn’t mean she was actually happy: the trembling of her hands, the way she kept moving her feet, it all spoke to a higher emotion, something heavier. Fear. She was afraid.

As for Sarah, her attention went directly to what were the most extraordinary eyes she had ever seen in a human being: blue, intensely blue, almost turquoise if it wasn’t for the sky coloured hue that also existed deep in those pupils. It wasn’t hard to imagine the girl, who she thought couldn’t be older then 12, being capable of the greatest feats of good, and of the most monstrous atrocities. All in all, a child, a little girl, small and fragile, who was scared.

  * Of course, it’s our pleasure. Frank said that you wouldn’t stay here for long, that he was going to move you to a safe house, but I think you should stay. This is as safe as it gets, I have… - David started, but Frank cut him off, making Bee shift her attention from one man to the other.
  * She needs to move away from New York…
  * And I wouldn’t want to put you in danger. You probably have a family, and I wouldn’t want to intrude, and have something happen just because I am here. – Bee added, sounded a little more genuine. However, and David realised that immediately, the high-pitched squeaks remained; that was her actual voice, and not a mask.
  * Would you at least stay for tonight? – Sarah asked, and for some reason Bee felt a rush of warmth in her veins: it was like having her own mother talking to her, her own mother protecting her. But, of course, her own mother was far away, free from the danger, and free from the daughter she had raised to lead a normal life. It made Bee miss her home, miss Miami, miss her friends and all her family, the beach, the sight of Cuba in the distance when the sky was clear…



Frank stopped pacing at the suggestion. He hadn’t thought of that, and he did suppose Bee would be safe in David’s home. The man was so paranoid that he would have a good security system in place. However, maybe it would be better to not waste any time, and power through the rain that had started falling only seconds ago, to get to the safe house he had in mind.

  * That’s very nice of you guys, but I think it would be better to get the kid to the safe house as soon as I can. – Frank ended up deciding. Maybe during the night there would be less of an opportunity for whoever was after mutants to find them.
  * Then why, pray tell, are you here right now? – David asked, also noticing the rain that had started to fall down. It as getting heavier and heavier, and he didn’t know if he wanted his friend to drive a pick-up truck in such weather.
  * I need you to put a tracker on the kid. – Frank finally said, looking outside the window, already aware of how hellish that drive would be. He didn’t even stop to think he had the author of the weather change in the room with him.
  * Excuse me? - Bee asked, shocked at the suggestion. First off, she wasn’t a kid. Second, she didn’t need a tracker, she wasn’t a dog, liable to run off at any second.
  * That… is not a bad idea actually. – David agreed.
  * How is it not a bad idea? I’m not gonna run away! – Bee almost yelled, her eyes wide with anger. A sudden burst of thunder was heard in the distance.
  * Shut up and listen to what I have to say. In case they get to you, I need a tracker on you to know where you are. Even if I don’t get there in time to save you, I might be able to find who’s doing this and end the whole operation, or whatever it is. – Frank replied, not even stopping to think about what he was saying.



Bee stopped in her tracks, analysing the argument. It was true, after all; it would be nice to know Frank would be keeping tabs on her, even if she wasn’t by his side. If someone got to her, he would know where she was, and would be able to track them down. As for not being able to get there in time to save her… Bee had to admit it was a valid point. Even if she didn’t make it (a thought she was still coming to terms with), she would want Frank to save others who might be in danger.

  * – Bee simply said, turning to David, who froze for a second before quickly walking out of the room, disappearing up the stairs.
  * But will you two be fine? Do you have clothes, and all that? – Sarah asked, looking mainly at Bee, who was carrying a canvas bag, with a whimsical pattern on it. She hadn’t wanted to leave it in the car, and seemed to be very adamant about keeping it on her at all times.
  * Yes ma’am, I should be fine. – Bee replied, a little less nervous now. She couldn’t help but to feel secure with Sarah, and she imagined the older woman was a mother, simply because she had this nurturing energy about her.



By the time Bee had a tracker on her, carefully concealed in one of her many rings, the rain had subsided a little, enough to allow her and Frank to get to the car without being completely drenched.


	6. Just like you

The small cabin was in the middle of nowhere. There were trees, there were birds, there were vague signs of past ignited fires. If nothing else, Bee felt calm just due to the fact she was surrounded by nature, that she could feel the wind running through the leaves, the effect small wings had on the stream as a flock of sparrows flew to a nearby branch. She could tell everything, and it gave her peace.

Frank was way ahead of her, disregarding the fact that her shorter legs couldn’t keep up with his pace. He had a set of keys, dangling carelessly from his fingers, hitting his thigh at steady intervals. The noise they made managed to put Bee on edge, mainly because she was so starkly aware of her own small size, in comparison to the vastness of the forest, and to the urgency of the threat. She could be powerless, even with all the trackers in the world, and not even nature could bring her to total relaxation. She pondered if she should make some rain come down from the sky, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she realised she was too weak to do it. Controlling the wind was always second nature to her, as was scanning her surroundings at all time. The water, however, was a bit more foreign, a little harder to control, a little more imposing when it came to Bee’s arrogance. As humbling as this terrifying experience was, she was still holding her head high, spine straight, as if nothing could touch her.

  * This is it, kid. – Bee vaguely heard Frank saying, snapping her out of her own thoughts.



It was a cabin, alright. There was a small kitchen, a sofa-bed, a small bathroom with a shower, and nothing else, apart from the endless rows of weapons hanging from the walls. Frank allowed her to walk in before he too stepped inside, closing the door and bolting it behind him.

  * Is it safe? – Bee asked, biting her lip slightly.
  * It belonged to a friend of mine. – Frank replied, barely even looking at her. – Now, you need to promise me you’ll stay here, and not get into trouble.
  * I promise. – she stated, confidently. Frank got the feeling that this particular human wasn’t the type to go out on her own looking to start shit. She was more the kind to run and hide at the first sign of danger. Furthermore, how could someone who looked like the damn Tooth Fairy start anything of significance? She was so frail Frank was even hesitant to talk to her, afraid that his breath would knock her down.
  * Now, I won’t be staying here. I’ll come along once in a while to get you food and all that stuff, but you need to stay here.
  * I understand.
  * – Frank almost smiled. If only someone else, someone he missed dearly, would be so docile, and agreed to stay out of danger… but Karen was much different, she was anything but a Bee. Bee needed protection, and Karen was more than capable to handle her shit. Bee would sit and obey like a small like puppy dog, while Karen would fight and scratch and get to the bottom of everything.



* * *

 

The flock of birds dispersed quickly as the shot echoed through the damp morning. The sky was icy blue, there were no clouds in sky, and no one in the surrounding miles. The only noises heard were those of the gun being reloaded, of the wind shifting direction, of birds flying away, and those of her steady breaths.

The tree trunk that was serving as her target was perforated profusely, as her practice extended through several hours. The first ones were not so good; the following a bit better; the last ones were right on.

All it had taken Bee had been the ability to balance the weapon in one hand, leaving the other free to control the wind stream to do her bidding. If she wanted to hit a root, she would simply redirect the elements to guide the bullet there. She was getting better at it, in her own opinion, but all she had been able to handle was a small hand gun, the kind people concealed in their purses. It would be fine at close range, but if she needed to defend herself from an incoming threat (and she would know if there was one), she wouldn’t be able to do it unless they were right there, in front of her.

And what would happen if she didn’t have a gun? What would happen if she only had her fists and legs to defend herself with?

In the distance, she felt a disturbance in the wind, and a familiar smell came to her nose. Frank was back, and he wouldn’t be very happy to see her with one of his guns in her hand. However, she decided not to care too much about what he had to say about it; he rarely ever talked to her, he didn’t even look in her direction most of the time.

  * Beatrice, what the hell is this? Did I not tell you to keep a low profile? – a sudden voice echoed off the trees.
  * I was practising. – she tried to explain, but then she realised Frank wasn’t really mad at her; he even had a slight smirk on his lips, a very rare occasion. He didn’t have much patience for her, and every time he went to provide her with supplies, he never smiled, and got it over with as soon as he could.
  * I know what you were doing. – he stated. – Don’t just stay there, aim at me. If I was a real threat you’d be dead.



And to that Bee didn’t have a reply. Truthfully, she wasn’t even sure why he wanted her to aim at him, nor was she sure if he knew she was perfectly capable of differentiating him from a threat from miles away.

  * I know how to shoot this. I can make the bullet go where I want it to. But I think… I want to learn more. I want to learn how to do it without my powers, and I want you to show me how to fight with me hands. – Bee demanded, standing up straight, her little nose up in the air, almost challenging Frank to refuse. It had become painfully obvious to him that she was used to getting her way, and a sudden image of a much smaller Bee using her powers to taunt and bully her parents to get them to do her bidding came to his head. He had no way of knowing if it was true, but it was too much like the girl he knew to discard.
  * And why is that? – Frank laughed, feeling in a better mood than usual. He even found the spoiled little brat cute, standing in the middle of a forest, with a gun in her hand, wearing a dress with teddy bears on it, fingers full of mismatched rings.
  * Because I want to learn. – Bee retorted, placing her hands on her waist. She had been at the cabin for over a month, and during that period of time she had never wanted to learn anything. She spent her time outside with her weather sensors, playing with them, writing notes on her sparkly notebook. Frank was almost convinced she thought she was above defending herself, choosing to put all her trust in him, choosing to believe he would protect her, and that her cabin was the safest place on earth. Something had changed, and he wanted to know exactly what.
  * The real reason.
  * Because I want to learn how to defend myself if someone attacks me and there is nothing else I can do. If I don’t have my gun… - the emphasis on the word “my” was not lost at all with Frank; he understood that the weapon was now Bee’s, and there was no point in trying to contradict her. She was so spoiled and possessive that once she claimed something, it was hers against what anyone else could say. - … or if you’re not around.
  * And your powers? You’re never without those.



That sentence made a silent anger arise within Bee: her veins seemed to dilate, her jaw clenched, and her small fists balled up. In a second, she was running toward Frank, hitting every piece of him she could reach. Without even lifting an eyebrow, he grabbed her hands, forced them behind Bee’s back, and lifted her off the ground easily, her eyes levelled with his.

  * Did I make you mad, little girl? Isn’t it true? Aren’t you so special, with your powers, with your mighty mutant abilities? Where are they now, huh? Where are they now, kid? – Frank taunted, seeing the colour staining Bee’s cheeks. She was so angry the air around them stood still, waiting, warming up to a temperature that was almost uncomfortable.



Bee couldn’t even believe what Frank was saying. She was not used to being restrained, and she was not used to people making her mad. She was usually in control of every situation, and she always knew how to get out of predicaments. However, she was not used to having her hands tied, and she was not used to being held against her will. More than that, she didn’t like to have her powers, or herself, questioned. If anything, she took great pride (a pride that always took the guise of arrogance and obnoxious superiority) in what she could do, and she believed, deep in her heart, that it made her beyond human, more than a woman; it made her a goddess, it made her invincible.

But her time in the woods and the situation of lurking danger she was in had contributed to a slight change of perspective. All her time along had given her the time to ponder on herself, on the things she knew and those she ignored. Bee already thought the world of herself; but she had been forced to admit that she was scared, maybe for the first time in all her life. She was scared because there were things she didn’t know, there were things she couldn’t do. And it was important for her that she learned them, that she acquired new skills, to become even better. Besides, she genuinely looked up to Frank, like she had never looked up to anyone else. He possessed skills she did not; and if nothing else, he could teach her things that she could see as valuable.

  * You’ve got a temper, don’t you? Not the preppy school kid you make yourself to be, are you?
  * Let me down.



Frank put Bee on the floor and allowed her to compose herself before he opened his mouth again, the smirk still there.

  * What do you want to learn? And why do you want to learn? You could have asked me before. Why now? – he asked, trying not to sound like he was making fun of Bee, even if he was deeply amused by how offended she looked.
  * Because I have been thinking. – Bee responded, resorting to the simple sentence structure she used when she wanted something, but didn’t want to blatantly put herself in the position of asking for it. – And I came to the conclusion that I want to know how to fight to defend myself if I need to. Also, because I want to be a more complete individual.
  * A more complete individual. – Frank snorted, aware of how serious the kid was. She really was asking for help, something she hadn’t done since she had begged him for protection. However, it was entertaining to see that tiny creature with a determined look on her face, especially combined with what was obviously the child section at Target dress she was wearing.
  * I want to know how to fight! I want to be _just like you!_




	7. First Blood

Examining herself in the mirror, Bee tilted her head to the side. It was not the sight she was used to, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

A ridge here, a bulge there.

Her cheeks less chubby, her jawline and cheekbones clearly visible. Her collarbones prominent, her chest almost completely flat, her stomach marked with deep lines, not an inch of fat separating her skin from her muscles. Her legs with veins popping through the porcelain, a feature that applied to her arms as well. When she lifted her arms, the change was even more evident.

But Frank was coming, and her contemplation of her changing physique had to be left to some other time. Quickly putting her clothes on, Bee then rushed outside, waiting for her mentor, who was not only carrying grocery bags, but also had someone with him, someone Bee had never seen before.

  * Beatrice, this is Karen. – Frank said, not even saying hello, and not even stopping before entering the cabin and putting down the bags, leaving the two women outside.



Bee didn’t know how to act around the newcomer. It had been such a long time since she had interacted with another human being that she felt as if her social skills (not very good to start with, unless she had a reasoning behind it) had disappeared. She managed to muster up a smile, and also managed to extend her hand to Karen, who shook it, smiling back.

  * Hi, I’m Bee. Nice to meet you.
  * I’m Karen, nice to meet you too. I’m assuming Frank didn’t tell you I’d be coming.
  * No, he didn’t say anything. But it’s ok, I like new people. – Bee stated, feeling the corners of her lips trembling. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. It was especially not true when the new person happened to be drop dead gorgeous, something Bee would never really get used to.
  * He told me you guys were training and that you’ve been making a lot of progress.
  * He told you that? Frank told you that? That is… I’m so happy he said that! Yes, it’s true, I have been practising very hard and working out very hard. – Bee stated proudly, beaming with happiness and pride. She had honestly never worked as hard as she as working with Frank in her life, and her body was living proof that she was getting better, faster, and most of all, stronger.
  * That’s amazing. I brought you these, in case you want to keep up to date with everything that is going on. But if you don’t, if it worries you or scares you… - Karen started, handing Bee a thick binder of newspaper articles, some written by herself, some by others, about the mutant purge that was happening in New York, and spreading to other cities as well.



Bee hesitated for a second before taking the binder, and carefully tucking it under her arm. Karen could now see the strong lines of the younger girl’s biceps, and the way she was furrowing her brow. She gave off every vibe of someone preparing to go to war, someone who was preparing for the worse in the best way she could. From snippets of what Frank told her, Karen was aware that Bee was making a lot of progress, but she also knew that he would never think she was fully ready to defend herself. Even if a past appearance of fragility was somehow diminished by an outstanding physique, the girl still looked like little more than a child, someone who should be protected, and who should have her battles fought for her. It was what Frank was trying to do, relentlessly going after any lead that could get them to the identity of the people behind the purge, but so far it had produced less results than those he would have liked.

-Thank you. I really appreciate it. I think I’m going to keep these for later, when you guys are no longer here, to keep myself distracted. I don’t know much about what is going on in the real world. – Bee admitted, turning around and leading Karen to the inside of the cabin, which she kept scrupulously clean at all times.

-It’s no problem, really. I work at a newspaper so it’s easy for me to have access to all the news. – Karen informed, as she smiled at Frank who was putting away what he had bought for Bee. She couldn’t help but to find him irresistible, doing such a simple house chore. She didn’t live under the illusion that he would ever be hers, not like she needed him to be, but it was still nice to see her feelings validated by some of his actions, especially the ones done for this girl he had taken under his wing, and whom he was protecting and trying to secure a future for.

-Oh wow, that’s amazing. Are you a reporter? – Bee asked, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, elbows on her knees, palms supporting her chin, drinking in every word of what Karen was saying. She found the blonde woman fascinating, even the gestures she did with her hands were captivating. Soon enough, Bee noticed she wasn’t the only one hung up on what the reporter had to say: Franks tole glances once in a while, his eyes focusing on the woman’s hair, on her fingers, on her waist, on the movement of her lips.

-Yeah, I write some things here and there. – Karen joked, making Bee laugh, a sound that caught her completely off-guard. It was impossible to ignore the disconcerting high pitch of the girl’s voice, but that laugh, it was verging on horrible, it was something out of a twisted fairy tale. When Bee laughed, Karen found that the hairs on her arms stood right up, her teeth clenched, and a voice deep inside her mind begged the child to stop laughing, as it promised itself never to be humorous, just to avoid the experience.

-Beatrice, no. – Frank’s voice snapped Karen out of her trance, calling her back to reality. Bee wasn’t laughing anymore, she stood straight up and pursed her lips, pouting like a small kid would when denied ice cream.

-He doesn’t let me laugh. – She simply informed, with a shrug of her now impressive shoulders.

When Karen got to her apartment later that day, she sat down and sighed loudly. Seeing Frank was nice, and it had been nice to meet the girl who he was looking after. However, and to her sheer horror, she had the impression that she had just met someone she would never forget, someone whose every feature, every attitude, every expression she would remember, even if a million new memories formed in her brain.

* * *

 

The night had started off as all the others did. The sun set, the owls started calling out to one another, and Bee was sitting on her usual spot, legs crossed, her notebook by her side, pen in her mouth, waiting for the signal she needed. When it came, she noted down the temperature, the windspeed, and the humidity, before closing the notebook and starting to get up, brushing the leaves off her jeans.

The wind was normal, and Bee could tell there was no one around. She was more than familiar with every scent, every tree, every rabbit hole in the forest, and any slight shift would be the object of an investigation. Tonight, there were none.

Until the wind started whistling.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, since there was a tree, about 6 miles away from the cabin, that was positioned in an angle that made the wind brush on it a bit weird, prompting a quiet whisper Bee sometimes found soothing.

But now, all that needs to be said is that the whistling was not coming from the usual spot and was not quiet at all. Raising her hand quickly, Bee identified the disturbance as being about 6 feet tall, carrying a backpack, a machine gun, and three knives. Moreover, the man had not showered for some days, had short hair, and was wearing heavy clothing, that did not move with his steps. It wasn’t Frank either, who was slightly shorter than this stranger, and it wasn’t his good-natured friend either, the one called David.

Bee didn’t remember blinking, she only remember reaching for her thigh, to retrieve the revolver she had claimed to herself from its holster, and then climbing up the nearest tree as quickly as she could. Hidden among the leaves, she looked around, her heart beating so fast it seemed like it was in her throat. Her hands were shaking, and her senses were a bit cloudy, but clear overall, enough for her to detect the sound of the man start to run in her general direction.

And then she saw him. It was not Frank, it was not David, it was a complete stranger, machine gun in hand, looking around, up and down, to try and find her. Bee didn’t know how she knew he was trying to find her, but she did, she felt it deep in her bones. As soon as she was certain that individual was a foe, she reached for her pocket and speed dialled a certain number, let it ring three times, and then hung up without making a noise.

The darkness had become complete very quickly, and she was counting on it to protect herself, to prevent her from engaging in combat with this man. She also didn’t want to shoot him, although she had the perfect angle to do just that. She wanted to capture him alive, so that any information was retrieved instead of lost.

However, as she plotted her next move, the man’s eyes shifted up and directly towards the branch she was sitting on, and for a split second, Bee saw the triumph in his eyes. Without a second thought, the man took the machine gun in his hand and opened fire.

A leap was all it took for her to be on the ground again, firing her revolver as best as she could with her shaky hands. Bee didn’t think she could ever be as scared as she was in that moment, but there it was, the sheer terror pulsing through her veins.

The stranger stopped firing when she started advancing to him, opting to take out the knives he carried with him. Slowly stepping toward Bee, the man’s lips opened in a sinister grin.

With the deepest of breaths, Bee opened fire. Bullet after bullet left her chamber, hitting the man in the chest, legs, neck and forehead. The blood spilled out immediately, and his legs gave out before he hit the floor, face first.


	8. Gold-plated viciousness

-What part of “alive” didn’t get into your thick skull? – Frank asked, looking over the dead body. He had arrived about ten minutes after Bee had finished the job and was shocked to find the pool of blood that had began forming. He had told her not to do that, he had told her to run and hide and call him, to never engage with a threat.   
-The part where he was coming after me with those knives, and I was scared. – Bee retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She wasn’t proud of what she had done; in fact, she had been beating herself up over not capturing the threat alive. But then again, she had really been scared, and the moment the man had pulled out his knives, all rationality had gone out the window and she had blacked out, to the point where she didn’t know her own name, let alone remember Frank and their mission to stop the purge.   
Frank sighed and entered the cabin, sitting down on the couch. He couldn’t blame the kid: she had practised very hard to be able to take down a man with her bare hands, and he was sure she would eventually get the hang of it. He could imagine how scared she had been, and he could understand that saving her own life was a little more important to her in the moment than getting information.   
-No point in dwelling in it now. What we’re gonna do is make sure this doesn’t happen again, and I’m gonna try to figure out how they found you here. Ok?  
-I want to help. I don’t want to be hidden anymore. I want to be out there with you, helping you look for them, and I want to help kill bad guys. I did it once just now, and I can sure as hell do it again. I’m not the girl you brought to this cabin, I know how to defend myself, I think I just proved it very well. Those shots were textbook, even you have to admit that. – Bee stated, looking down at Frank, determination exuding from her every pore. Frank was amazed at how different the kid was, she even seemed a little taller. Most of all, she wasn’t as spoiled, she was making good points, instead of shouting in his face that she was amazing for shooting down a guy and not letting herself get killed immediately.   
-They already found you here, what do you think happens if you go with me to New York? It’s just gonna be twice as easy for someone to see you and track you down. We don’t even know how they found you here, and how they know you have a mutation. I’m completely in the dark here and I don’t want to drag you into an unknown situation. – Frank replied, the wheels turning in his head. It would make sense, if only he didn’t feel so protective about the child.   
-I want to help. And I think you know I can.  
Frank turned around, walked to the wall he used to hang up his spare weapons, and grabbed two AK-47, a Glock, and a complete set of hunting knives. From his right hand-side he took two massive thigh holsters, which he threw over his shoulder before turning to the closet, opening it, pulling out the only black garment hanging there, a pair of black tights and boots.   
-I’ll be waiting outside. I want you to wear that one dress, put on those tights and secure your hair. The weapons go on your person and attach them like I taught you. We leave in 10 minutes. – he simply informed, throwing everything on the couch, not even stopping to realise how big Bee’s eyes were.   
Without a word, Frank left and Bee evaluated the black skater dress with the bell sleeves, the boots and the guns, thinking to herself that maybe she should say a quick prayer before going out with Frank, to do whatever he had in mind. But then she was reminded of who they both were.   
And if I die tonight, I’ll die covered in gold.


	9. All the Queen's horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with Bee this far! Comments are always apreciated!

The truck smelled slightly musty, as if it hadn't been used in too long. It also had a faint trace of perfume, one Bee was familiar with, one she knew belonged to someone very specific. It had been weeks since Karen had visited her, so the only logical conclusion was that the blonde reporter had been in the car after the visit. Bee smiled to herself, without Frank seeing, out of puré happiness. She had an idea of what the other vague hint of a smell belonged to, but she was not about to say something. Frank didn't like her very much, and she reckoned he would like her even less if she started prying into his very private life. 

-So... where are we going? - Bee asked, smoothing her skirt over her thighs, a look of blatant expectation in her delicate features. 

-Karen might have found a lead. It's a warehouse complex, halfway to New York from here. - he simply replied as he turned the key in the ignition. - I will only say this once, so pay attention. I am not your friend, I am not your parent, so if you die, it's on you and on you exclusively. You begged to come along, and I will not let you hinder me in any way. You'll do as I say, when I say it, and no discussion, or I'll leave you in this truck, doors locked, while I handle this business. You're aa damn kid with a God complex and I will not let you stand in my way. Understood?

-I don't have a...

- _Understood?_

Bee sighed and shrugged. She was pretty sure she didn't have a God complex, even if she had grown to admit she could be a little cocky more often than not. 

-Yes, sir. - she ended up saying, using her most docile voice. Why was it so hard to get Frank to understand she was not a child, that she was a grown woman, and that she was very valuable to him? It had been ages since she had gotten to use her powers for something useful, and it was getting more than frustrating; it was infuriating. 

The car ride was not as long as she assumed it would be. It came to a point when Frank simply turned off the engine, took a deep breath, and opened the door. His first instinct was to reach for the phone in his pocket; he had been warned that this could go sour very quickly, if Karen was right with her leads, which she usually was. David had also detected some weird movement in that area, comprised of mainly comercial vans going in and out more often than reasonable. In the face of danger, he found himself hesitating for the first time, and wanting to hear her voice. It was a foreign feeling, one he thought he had lost long ago. But no, here it was, clear as day, as clear as he allowed it to be: the need to hear some reassurance, the need to remember her voice, to have it in his brain, ready to play if something was to happen. 

This internal conflict didn't go unnoticed by Bee, who had gotten out of the car first chance she got, and was standing next to the vehicle on Frank's side. She too felt like reaching for her phone, she too felt like hearing someone's voice, maybe for the last time. But then she convinced herself that it would be cowardly to do it, to display that sort of weakness. Furthermore, she was not so sure the person she wanted to contact would pick up the phone, and that would be a blow she was not ready to suffer at that point. Or ever, in all honesty. 

That moment, though long to describe, lasted only a minute; the following onethey were both back to reality, leaving their loved ones in the back of their minds, replacing them with determination. It had to be like that, they knew as much, as clouded senses could mean the difference between life and death. 

-Do your thing, tell me if there's anything going on around here. - Frank said, his voice sounding a bit rougher than usual. 

Bee looked around, and her first instinct was to raise both her hands, using her palms to detect the wind patterns. Yes, there was definitely something close by, about 3 miles away, something big, composed of multiple units, with doors tightly shut, but not enough to stop them permanently. She could also hear metal, faintly scraping against concrete floors, and very, very silent voices. She did not know what they were saying, her powers were not that invincible, but she could tell they were afraid, scared. 

And then she heard it: a flame being ignited, but no friction noise to justify it. 

-This is it. - she simply said, and for a split second she managed to detect the sound of blood rushing quickly through Frank's veins. 

-Let's do this then. I'll lead the way, you keep those hands high up in the air to let me know if someone detects us and comes after us. And kid?

-Yeah?

-Don't die. 

Bee smiled wide and shook her head, making the buns on top of her head sway ever so slightly. 

-That's very fresh coming from someone who said I have a God complex. Haven't you heard that Gods can't die?


	10. Sublimation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE!!  
> It is written from Frank's point of view, which is a bit different, but I hope it makes sense!

_Lucifer was just a fallen angel._

Frank had often wondered where Lucifer had ended up, after being lured to the darkness, away from the light. 

All these years later, he finally knew. 

Wherever she had shown up, she was it. 

_I'm leading this kid to her death. There is no way she is getting out of there alive._

But she did. 

* * *

The leaves crackled under their feet, making every step a simphony, a melody of autumn and fallen beauty, which went along with their moods. Frank knew what he was getting into, he knew what he was getting Bee into, he just didnt know if she was aware of what was going to happen. She had been adamant about wanting to go, and he was certain that she could hold her own. However, he would try his absolute hardest to keep her out of harm's way. 

As their made their way to the complex, Bee a few steps ahead, Frank started noticing something extremely odd, something he had never seen before. Turning his eyes to the sky, he realised what it was, it was a cloud, that was growing by the second, soon reaching the edges of his vision, and then those of his peripheral vision. It would be strange enough, but then there was its color. 

Yellow. Then pink, then purple. 

It was as if the sun had gone mad, setting upwards and not downwards into the horizon. 

Bee also seemed taken aback by the sight, even stopping for a few seconds, looking up, and then stepping foward again, before raising her small hand. Her dress waved a bit with the slight breeze that was coming through the trees. 

And then it started. 

_Shit._

A bullet whistled through the air, and then suddenly stopped. 

Another one followed, until there was a barrage of them coming straight at them, from more directions than Frank could monitor. He would be dead within seconds if it kept happening, but for some reason beyond his comprehension, not a single one of them even came close to hitting him, or Bee for that matter. 

Of course, he only cared to look at the small figure in front of him when the bullets all fell to the ground, except for ten. 

Ten exactly, Frank counted them several times, spinning around in his place to make sure. 

And then, right as rain, they turned around (no, his eyes didnt deceive him), and went their separate ways.

_ Sleep, little child, sleep. Outside a sheep is walking. A sheep with white feet, it drinks its milk, so sweet... _

The murmur wasn't familiar, though the voice was. The bullets went their separate ways, and then, one by one, bodies fell from the trees. 

The sound they made was sickening, even for someone who had heard it before, like Frank had. 

The cloud became more yellow. 

And Bee kept going, as if nothing had happened, trailing through the fallen bodies as a pixie would through a fairytale land. 

Nothing else really happened in these woods, though Frank couldn't relax enough to apreciate it. He walked behind the young girl, he looked around a couple of times, but he couldnt bring himself to be vigilant. It was as if he was surrounded by a mist, by some cloak of invisibility which didnt let him worry about anything, think about anything. He focused on the bun's adorning her small head, the raven black hair glistening in the last of the sunshine rays that were able to penetrate the thickening cloud above their heads. 

Before he could even take in the beauty of the surroundings, he was facing a large storage unit, big enough to be the place they were looking for. And again... not a threat in sight. The heavy door was locked, a big iron bar surrounding it, unabling their access. There were only some Windows near the top of the compound, and some skylights as well. It was all Frank could assess before the girl turned around and faced him, tilting her head to the side. 

-So? What do we do?

The question was so mundane, her squeaks so normal... 

-We go in. But through where? How many people are inside? Am I to expect there were only ten of them guarding this whole thing?

-Oh no, there are more, and they're relying on some mutants to act as security. So? What do we do? - she asked again, as if asking what he had brought for dinner. Truth was Frank had no idea, and even his vast arsenal seemed lacking in this situation. 

The question was soon answered. The door burst open, and about twenty men came out, rifles in hand. They didnt even give them a second to breathe before the shots echoed through the área, and Frank was once again certain there was no way they would survive. Only it happened again: the bullets came out of the weapons, and crashed against na invisible bareer, one Frank could sense but could not see. Only this time they didnt stop, stand and turn around. All of them fell to the ground, being replaced by another round, and then another, and another...

Thousands of bullets now covered the muddy ground, and the men were looking around for something. 

It was then, and only then, that Frank knew who he had found. 

The moment the shots stopped echoing, the sensation of being behind a curtain faded, and the sky turned pink, a shocking shade Frank would never Forget. It got stronger and stronger, and in the few seconds he took to examine what was above him, he became surrounded by people, heavy, burly men who started lunging at him, almost out of the blue. 

The sound of struggle was now the only thing Frank could think about, as he turned in every direction to ward off his attackers. It was hard, but they didnt seem like the mano-a-mano type, they were probably nothing but goons hired to shot at anyone and every one who approached the compound. It wasnt easy to knock them down, using his hand gun to finish them off. 

His main concern, however, was to find Bee, to help her, to lend her a hand, to make sure she wasnt already dead. Wiping the sweat off his face, Frank turned to where he heard the struggling breaths of someone who was in very bad shape. 

Only... there was only one person in clear distress, and it wasnt the girl. He wasnt sure, but he had a vague certainty that he had not finished off all those men. Granted he had heard some shots being fired, but in the midst of all of that... Now it all made sense, and it made sense in the most terrifying way. She had managed to hold her own, but one of the assailants was still alive.

She had started with the face. Her small hunting knive was probably the culprit, although a skilfull hand was necessary as well. A small cut had been enough for her to get to work, hooking a nail under the now loose skin and pulling on it. Frank could even see the way her bíceps bulged with the effort, a spectacle he had paid no Money for, and had no intention of attending. 

Little by little, he realised the men surrounding her were still alive, only crippled to the point of not being able to get up. Their eyes were transfixed on what was happening, especially because they couldnt help it: none of them had eyelids to hide behind. 

The man was kneeling, arms extended behind him so far back his shoulders were clearly off their sockets. His screams of agony were piercing, contrasting with poetic perfection with the silence of the girl. She was so focused the tip of her tongue was peaking through her lips, and slowly, almost lovingly, she pulled the skin down, using two fingers, then three, to rip it straight from the man's skull, his cheek hanging from her fingers before Frank could even get to her. 

Fallen from heaven, alright. That was why she controlled the weather. 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


	11. When it rains like this

Frank had been so mad, it had scared Bee. Once the kids were freed, some of them as young as five and six, she handed them a burner phone and told them to call the police, instructing them to not say a word about them being there. The bodies of the security guards were in a pile and burning steadily when Bee last stole a glance at the compound, before running to Frank’s truck, sitting in the passenger seat, and observing him turn on the car, and finally drive away.

-What did I do to make you mad?

It was Frank’s turn to breathe deeply, his eyes focused on the wheel, and not turning to her, as much as she stared at him. It was infuriating.

-That was unnecessary. Killing them, yes, that was your job. What you did… That was too much. Too far. – Frank finally replied, after a few minutes of thinking. He had no words; he was still trying to come to terms with the hell he had witnessed. Bodies everywhere, eyelids cut off, a man with half his face gone. Those same bodies burning, the men still alive, their screams consuming Frank’s very soul…

-I thought…

-It’s not your duty to think! Kill them as quickly as you can. Get in, get out, job done. A bullet to the head works just fine. What you did… What you did is unforgivable.

Bee lowered her eyes, examining her nails. She knew Frank wouldn’t like what she did. But then again, he had killed far more people than her, and maybe her small spurt of violence was excusable by lack of experience, by… by being overzealous.

_Stupid, that’s not it at all._

-I’m sorry. – Bee let out, with an honesty that made Frank look her right in the eye.

-Listen kid. You’re just a child. You need to go back to your university shit and your friends and whatever it is you have…

-I don’t have friends. Just you. And Karen. – the girl replied, tilting her head to the side, as if she had just stated an obvious truth, something Frank should know, and never question.

-No, no… you don’t have me. Forget everything, forget all about me. I was just protecting you, I felt responsible for you. I should never have accepted your help, this is all my fault. You’re gonna burn in hell, and it’s all my fault… - Frank said, regretting his words the second he said them.

Her reaction was immediate: a scream, loud, high-pitched, and then, a childish sob, followed by another. The tears fell from her eyes at an alarming pace, her hair finally breaking free from the restraints, as a heavy rain, something out of a nightmare, came from the black skies. The screeching didn’t stop, it just got louder, so loud Frank had to pull over and cover his ears, noticing that the girl was kicking everything in sight, her hands balled up into little vicious fists flying across the dashboard.

-Stop this, stop it, you’re a baby, you’re acting like a baby, stop! – Frank almost begged, the noise threatening to make him deaf.

-I AM NOT GOING TO BURN IN HELL! – Bee screamed, kicking the door, and kicking Frank in the process. It was then he decided enough was enough: with more effort than he had thought necessary, he managed to grab her wrists with one hand, as the other pushed her legs to the side, pinning them to the passenger door.

-Stop throwing a damn tantrum, you insufferable spoiled brat. Shut up.

The rest of the trip was spent in absolute silence, the only sound being Bee’s head banging against the window. It was enough to drive Frank mad, but he kept quiet.

He was starting to understand he did not want to provoke the rage of the tiny creature. She was unpredictable, and her expression was unreadable.

_Whatever she is… she ain’t a damn mutant… she’s something I don’t want to mess with._

Bee found herself in front of her building, rain falling down her hair, face, clothes… she was soaked, and she didn’t want to go up to her apartment looking like that. Besides, there was blood on her dress, and she didn’t want to have to…

Or did she?

The way up the stairs seemed to take forever, and then not long enough.

-Sarah! Sarah, look! – Bee proudly said, startling her roommate, who was sitting on the couch, with a blanket over her.

-What is it? – the other girl asked, with a look of boredom in her face, not bothering to look at the obvious blood stains. 

-I went out with Frank! With Frank, Frank Castle! And he… we… we freed mutants, and he thinks we got rid of the people who were killing them! – Bee said, enthusiasm evident in her voice.

-Liar. – Sarah replied, looking at her phone, giggling at some text Bee couldn’t see.

It was then that she saw red. The giggled, the blush… Sarah was talking to someone, someone who made her very happy, and that… that Bee couldn’t take.

-LOOK! LOOK. – she said, her voice going up an octave, reaching a new level of high. – I killed them all! All of them! I took this man’s cheek, and I made him beg for forgiveness! And I made the others watch! You said Frank Castle was your idol, your hero! So, I did the same, I did the same! Do you see it now? Can you see? -Bee asked, taking the other girl’s head and making her look at the stains.

-Let me go! You’re insane! – Sarah squealed, managing to reach her phone and dial 911 quietly when Bee let her go and turned around, appalled by the way she had just treated Sarah. -What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?

-Say that I’m your hero too! Say that you are happy, that you’re happy I did it, because I did it for you! – Bee screamed, tears running down her cheeks. How did Sarah not understand, how did she not understand…

-You’re horrible! You’re crazy, and a psycho, and I am nothing but disgusted! – Sarah replied, putting her phone to her ear and quickly giving the operator their address.

Bee was so broken she didn’t even try to fight it. She was too broken to fight off the policemen who came, and then the EMTs who followed. The restraints placed on her were completely pointless, as she had no desire to struggle.

Not anymore, after the girl she loved, the girl she had killed for, had told her she was nothing but disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the story seems to end here, it doesn't! More chapters to follow : D comments are greatly appreciated


	12. So high you can't come down

_1 year later_

The clothes scattered around the room had seemed like such a good look the night before, but now they were a mess, and a nuissance. Bee needed to go, as soon as she could, but her top seemed to be missing. The peaceful sounds coming from the bed told her she still had some time, but that was the thing: you never know how for how long someone would be asleep. 

Eventually finding the red top she had been wearing, Bee put it on, grabbed her shoes, and almost ran out the door, making a mental note of all the things she couldn't Forget to do that day. First in the list of priorities: never call that girl again, and especially never go back to the bar she had picked her up in. The ring on her finger hadn't been a deterrent from a one night stand, but Bee had a feeling she would want to talk, and discuss and analyse. And in all honesty, it would not be in good taste to do that, with a Picture of the happy couple staring them down from the night stand. 

Sitting on the stairs outsider, she put on her heels and tucked the top into her skirt, making sure everything was pristine. She had to be at work within the hour, but her clothing choices would not even make anyone lift na eyebrow, she would have to change anyways, and then the makeup and hair department would take care of the disgrace that was her hair and her skin after a night of drinking and having sex with a complete stranger, engaged to some construction mogul's son, in their shared penthouse, while the putz was in a business trip with daddy dearest. 

Now how was that for taking control of her own life? Her therapist would be proud of her. Bee was even taking her medication, which helped with everything, except for how much she missed Frank Castle. 

It had been hard enough to admit to herself that she missed him, but the job had been done and dusted then, she couldn't tell anyone else without putting herself and him in jeopardy. What had happened with the two of them, what they had done together, had to be their secret. No one believed her anyway, and it was fine that way. It hadn't been at first, Bee had wanted everyone to know what she had done, who se had become, what she had caused. Not now though; now she wanted to live her life, work, pick some random guys and girls at clubs, have amazing nights, do the walk of shame to work, and then repeat, every single night, until the alcohol mixed with the pills made her throw up and almost re-examine her life choices. 

But it was either drowning in casual sex or drowning in self-pity. 

She hadn't used her powers in forever. 

* * *

"The public is advised to avoid Hell's Kitchen at night, and to stay away from vans parked in the sidewalk. In other news..."

-They're really not stopping, are they? - Pauline sighed, turning on the hair drier. 

-Doesn't seem like it. - Bee replied, flinching slightly when the hairdresser pulled on her hair to straighten it. 

-Would it kill you to arrive here one single solitary day with your hair washed and straightened?

-Yes, it could kill me, and I am not taking any chances. - she replied sarcastically, examining her nails. They were long, pointy, and stark white. No one else liked them but her, and that was all that mattered, 

-If you really don't want to take any chances, you'll move out of Hell's Kitchen and find somewhere else to live. Those psychos are chasing people with abilities and they might start kidnapping and beheading normal folks next. - Pauline advised, making Bee laugh. 

-Oh honey, there is no danger for me out there in Hell's Kitchen. Like you said, they only want people with abilities, and I have none. - Bee painfully replied, trying to keep a straight face. Lying really was the most fun a girl could have without taking her clothes off. 

-Still. This had been going on for a year. Granted it has been less common now but still. I don't want anything to happen to you. 

-I'll be fine, sweetie, I promise. 

\- Ok, I guess there's no talking you into moving... can I convence you to go to makeup next?

-Yeah, why not - Bee abliged, smiling at Pauline. She was nice, especially because she was so naive. Well, her and everyone else who seemed to find it perfectly normal that Bee could predict the weather down to the second of the day. But then again, they didn't ask too many questions, as long as she kept bringing in the views to their morning and evening shows. 

_Rain at 10 am; light showers at 12. Thunder at 3._

* * *

The sweetness of the air near the bakery was always soothing for Bee in the rare nights she didn't go out. Her tiny little apartment was right above it, and it made her feel like she was home. Granted that she could afford a better place, but she couldn't afford to lose this last quaint part of Hell's Kitchen, one of the only buildings which had not been destroyed in the incidente. It meant the world to her that she could have a piece of the past, it grounded her, it made her come down from her high sometimes. 

Her feet were sore, and so were her calves, after walking around the studio all day in useless cast meetings, for both the morning and the evening news. Going up the stairs to her home had been a struggle, but she had made it, and was now lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, which she had comissioned  famous artist to paint so that it looked like the eye of a hurricane. It was pure art, and she loved it more than she loved anything else in her small world. Well, maybe not as much as the Beretta she had kept from her previous life, or the hunting knives, but she loved it very much nonetheless. 

Suddenly, the sound of a van pulling up right in front of her building amde its way to her ears, and managed to put her in total panic mode. Her hand reached for the gun imediately, and Bee positioned herself by the window, looking outsider just enough to check what was going on. 

A woman in her thirties was walking down the street, holding onto her bag as if someone was trying to take it from her. All of a sudden, two men emerged from the van and surrounded her, pushing her to a Wall and seemingly taunting her, trying to take the bag from her. Next thing Bee saw were the two man being pushed back by some sort of invisible energy, their backs hitting the van hard.  For some reason, that didn't wipe the smug smiles off their faces, it enlarged them. The woman wasn't visible, but Bee could hear her distressed breathing, and then she could feel that tshe was trying to do something with her hands, but it wasn't working. 

When the gist of it all was obvious, Bee didn't hesitate, her blood coursing through her veins, boiling almost. Beretta in hand, she went down the stairs, and came out the door just in time to make the two goons look back from what they were doing, which was tying the woman down. She seemed unconcious, and Bee was sure she had depleted her energy pushing the men back. 

-Let her go. Now. - Bee said, trying to keep calm, even though she had no shoes on and was one against two, and she suspected they weren't unarmed. 

-What are you going to do, little girl? Kill us? Don't you know that big guns like that are for adults? - one of the men said, grinning at her. 

-You wanna test how much of an adult I am? -Bee questioned, making the smile on the man's face disappear. 

-Why don't we, gorgeous? Let's do that, let's see how brave you are...

A shot echoed through the street, and the man fel on the floor, blood pouring from his skull. Soon after, the other one was dead too. Bee looked around, stunned by the sudden reaction of the woman, who was not only awake, but well enough to run off on her own two feet, without making a sound. 

The first thing Bee noticed was the gait of the killer, na d then the weird smell coming from him, of sweat and gunpowder. 

-Frank. 

-Beatrice. - came the reply, with a slight nod of understanding. -Fancy seeing you here. 


	13. Red

It had been like seeing the light after a long, dark night. Better yet, it was like seeing darkness after having her eyes open against her will. It was more than glorious; it was the closest thing to a religious experience Bee had ever gotten.

There he was, there he was. Her mentor, her hero, the reason she had known true happiness for a short amount of time, and also the reason why it had been taken away. It was just like seeing God, if she was in fact a real thing, which Bee didn’t quite believe. To complete the image of perfection, he was holding two revolvers, his black vest slightly dishevelled, and a suspicious gash on his forehead.

  * To what do I owe the pleasure of welcoming you into my humble neighbourhood? – Bee asked, trying her best not to gleam with joy.
  * I need your help. – Frank said, as if he was ripping off a band-aid. His whole face scrunched with the effort, but it needed to be done; he wouldn’t ask Bee for something like this unless it really was important. He had seen her on the news, he knew she was doing well for herself, and the last thing he wanted was to take that away from her.
  * You do? My help, specifically? Or just someone?
  * Yours, Beatrice. I need you, in particular, to come with me, as soon as possible. It’s an emergency.



Frank looked distraught, that much Bee could tell. He was somehow more intimidating than before, the way he stood, towering over her as per usual, was a bit menacing. But then there were his eyes, the eyes Bee knew well enough to be able to read with precision. There really was something wrong, something he needed solved, maybe someone or something he needed retrieved?

  * How did you find me? Did David lead you here? – she asked, determined to make the most of her moment. The first time they had been a team, she had been the one to ask for his help, she even begged for it. Now, he was as close to beg as Frank Castle got, and she was loving every moment of it.
  * Beatrice… - the threatening tone wasn’t lost on her, and Bee stood straighter.
  * Will I be gone for long?
  * Go get your shit so we can get moving. Bring anything you have that could be of use to us. – Frank asserted, eliciting a nod from the girl, and making her turn around and run up the stairs.



In less than ten minutes, she was ready, and they were leaving even before the first police car arrived on the scene. It helped to have a bag permanently packed, Bee thought, and a Beretta on her.

  * Bee! Oh, you’re safe, thank god, you’re safe, I was so scared!



Someone came running towards her, and soon enough, Bee found herself surrounded by arms, a curtain of blonde hair shielding her eyes from the reality around her. It had to be Karen, only Karen smelled like that. There was someone else in the room, someone strange, someone she didn’t know. It was a scent she vaguely recognised, but one she couldn’t place. A man, sure, a man who was scanning her as she was scanning him… but what kind of man?

  * I’m ok, don’t worry about me. – Bee smiled, seeing that Karen was even blushed with apprehension. If Frank’s urgency hadn’t, Karen’s state of spirit opened Bee’s eyes to the seriousness of the situation. Something was very wrong, wrong enough for them to ask her for help, wrong enough for them to… want what she had to offer. And not just her powers.



Frank was conversing with the man Bee didn’t know. However, all it took for her to understand what was going on, for her to understand who he was, was for her to look at him for the first time.

So that was why she knew that smell.

  * – she whispered, her pupils widening in fascination.
  * Beatrice, this is Red. Red, this is Beatrice. Get to know each other, you have a lot in common. – Frank said dismissively, carrying a bag filled with unknown contents (weapons, Bee soon realised, weapons for the two of them to handle).
  * Frank… - Karen started, but he didn’t even look at her, he kept walking to the car as Bee made her excited way to the person she had just been introduced to. Karen herself walked by her side, biting her bottom lip obsessively.
  * Beatrice, is it? Nice to meet you. – the man said, extending his hand to Bee and shaking it smoothly.
  * Please, call me Bee, everyone does. Everyone except for Frank, who thinks he’s clever. – Bee retorted, tilting her head to the side. – You’re Daredevil.
  * I’m Daredevil. And you’re the one Frank and Karen told me about. – the man simply said, as if it was enough information for Bee to feel flattered.
  * You’ve powers, don’t you? – Bee asked, choosing not to press the matter.
  * Powers? Abilities? I might do. Do you? – Daredevil asked back, a smirk on his lips. Matt was pretty sure he was dealing with some sort of kid; the voice of that person was simply too high-pitched to belong to an adult. It was so high it was making his eardrum itch and hurt.
  * I do. I assume I can trust you not to go babble to whoever is killing enhanced humans, or whatever it is the news are calling us.
  * I won’t, don’t worry.
  * Matt, I trust Bee. You should tell her what you told me.
  * Your name is Matt? – Bee asked immediately, pouncing on that information like a cat over a mouse. She could hear the sigh that left the man’s mouth, but she wasn’t in the mood for moods; she wanted to know everything and anything.
  * I wear a mask for a reason, Karen. – he retorted, sighing yet again.
  * Oh, come on, what does she know, there are a thousand Matts out there. Besides, Bee has told you what she is, she trusts you, as I trust her. Now tell her what you told me and Frank.
  * Tell me. – Bee encouraged, her tone a bit harsher than Karen would have liked it to be. She knew how the girl was, she was forceful, she wouldn’t stop at anything to get to the bottom of things. Maybe she would make a good reporter someday.



So, Matt spoke, and spoke for more than a solid minute, his eyes concealed by his mask, but his jaw saying it all. There was this man, the man who was behind everything that had been happening to enhanced humans, to people with abilities. He had been able to track down some of his right-hand people, but not the master himself. Word on the street was that the Punisher, along with some sort of hellish mutant, had freed the enhanced people from one of their prisons, and had killed the security team that was stationed there. The leader had not been happy, but then again he had more people, more to do, more places to hide and kill the disgusting mutants he was after.

But now, things were different, because Matt, with Frank’s unusual help, had tracked own the individual who was behind the operation; and David had been able to catch glimpses of him going in and out of several houses and apartments, all over New York.

  * So, we need to catch him, and bring him to justice for what he did. – Matt ended, realising he still had the small human’s complete attention.
  * I get it. Ok. Fine by me. I just have a question. – Bee said, looking down at the ground, barely believing she was going to say what she was about to say.
  * What is it? – Karen asked, still biting her bottom lip, looking down at Bee attentively. She was so nervous her hands were shaking, but Bee seemed to be calm, not even overly interested in what they were discussing.
  * Why did you go get me? Why can’t you and Frank handle this by yourselves? – Bee asked, directing her question to the man named Matt, who she could feel examining her top to bottom, as if he was scanning her.



Bee knew immediately she had asked the right and wrong question at the same time: it was the vital information, the key to unlock the mystery, as it also was the problem, the biggest challenge, the hurdle two extremely powerful men hadn’t been able to conquer.

  * He…
  * He is enhanced himself. We are not exactly sure what his power is but… we know what it does. – Matt revealed, taking a deep breath. Frank had come back, his steps audible in the small abandoned facility they were using as a meeting spot.
  * And what it does, Beatrice, is nasty. – Frank added, a snort coming from him, as if it was simply amusing.
  * And what is it that he does? – Bee asked politely, more than done with all the suspense. She needed to know everything, and she didn’t appreciate all the hesitation.
  * He kills. We’re not sure if the power is activated at all times, or if it can be on and off, but what we do know is that he is able to lift one hand, and a person bleeds to death there and then. – Karen stated, making Bee’s eyes widen.
  * And what makes you think I have anything to offer against him?



Frank laughed, Karen smiled, and Matt shifted the weight from one foot to the other. That had been his exact question, one he still didn’t have an answer to.

  * Beatrice, you stopped bullets with that magical thing you do with the wind. I am ready to bet you can keep that man away from you and in a good position for me to put a bullet in his head without even breaking a sweat. I’ll do you one better; if you come close enough to him, I’ll even let you kill him yourself? Would you like that?



Bee didn’t know if she had lost ability to control herself there and then, or if the wire she was walking had been unstable for a long time. What she did know was that she could only smile, smile so wide her eyes crinkled and her cheeks hurt. The mere thought of watching as someone died in front of her again made the blood rush throw her veins quicker.

  * I would love that.




	14. Chapter 14

Work seemed a bit too normal. Everything did, eve walking down the street, getting into the subway, breathing, putting on a coat... It wasn't easy to try and act like everything was fine, ordinary, when her old life had made an unexpected entrance into her present. After all, and even though Bee prayed and hoped for it to happen again, she had never seriously thought Frank would come around again, that he would enlist her help again. Granted, it seemed like he needed her help desperately, but not as desperately as Bee needed to help him, needed to get back onto that horse, into the freedom and true happiness she knew could only be achieved through violence, through blood, through massacre. If it could be at the expense of the mutant killer who had haunted her dreams with his fear-inducing tactics, the better. 

And then there was Matt. Daredevil. The man she had met the night before. He had kind eyes, though they seemed fixated in a reality that Bee did not share. He also had a way of walking that told stories of injuries, and of being a bit too careless. Whoever he also was, other than the devil, he was apparently calm, collected, together... Surely it was all an act, but Bee had appreciated it. She liked safety, it brought balance to her universe. 

_Strong arms around her, all the kindness and love in the world surrounding her slim, cold body... A bliss like no other, a high like never before..._

-All done, missy. You like it?

-Hm? Yeah, yeah, I really do like it. It's perfect. - Bee replied, fluffing her hair with an absent minded smile. Jeanie, the hairdresser on cal that day, had fussed over her waist-length mess of a hair for over three hours. It was now shorter, layered, and wavy. It was overall much more appropriate for her age and status as a TV personality. It was also boring and the exact same style 3 other reporters had. 

-Off you go. I have the guest arriving in a minute.

* * *

-How does one go from having his own business to working for a high-powered law firm, and now to aspiring DA? - Megan Askell inquired, crossing her legs under the desk and adopting an interested posture. She had learned back in college that if one is able to make themselves look interested in what the other person is saying, the other person seems to be more predisposed to answering the questions, whatever they may be. For a repórter, it was a nice trick to have up her sleeve. If that didn't work, she would bat her eyelashes and hope a politician, or music star, or whoever else, would brag to her about something they should not be talking about. So far, the interested act was working just fine. 

-I don't really know, I guess oportunities just came up and I had to take them...

And then there was something about taking risks and challenging yourself; whatever it was Bee really didn't hear or try to understand. She was more interested in the pattern of the man's tie. She thought she knew where he had gotten it from, and it was, for lack of a better word, a joke shop. It was sky blue, and had tiny pigs with wings. The pattern wasn't all that discernible to the naked eye, but her eyes were a whole lot better than other people's. She was so interested in the item she didn't even realise the interview was over, and the man, their distinguished guest, was now being freed from his mic and other wires, all the while stealing glances at her here and there. 

-Hey. Mister hot shot lawyer is staring at you. - Jeanie whispered in her ear. 

-Good for him. - Bee replied, shrugging and turning her back to the studio. But before she could go back to her dressing room to remove her makeup and pick up her things, she felt someone approaching, someone who smelled of masculinity and Orange. 

-Excuse me, miss... Could I have a word with you? 

Bee turned around and tilted her head to the side, examining the aspiring DA with critical eyes. She did not like lawyers; and she especially did not like the kind of lawyers who had big offices and made a lot of Money. This one wasn't in any way diferente, except for the humorous tie. Blonde hair, preppy blue eyes, vaguely kind and lost expression etched into his soft features. 

-With me? Yeah, sure... - Bee hesitantly replied, trying to remember his name. Of course it had been mentioned, but she hadn't been listening very carefully. - Mister...

-Foggy. I'm Foggy.- he replied, looking more worried by the second. 

-Is that your real name? 

-Nickname. Is there some place we could talk? 

With a silent deep breath, Bee nodded and led the man to an empty hallway, still not able to show the least bit of curiosity for the reason why she was now being asked to parlay privately with a stranger.

-Now for real, what's your name? I refuse to cal you whatever it is your friends cal you. - Bee stated, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows. 

-Franklin. That's not important right now. 

-What is then? 

-You met with someone I know very well. And I am here to tell you not to do whatever it is he asked you to do. 

Whatever it was Bee was expecting, that was not it. This man, all put together and inteligent, had just uttered that speech. 

-What? How do you know that? - she asked, her eyes wide with confusion. 

-I know him. I know Daredevil. And I know you're in danger, and that danger is only going to get worse if you partner with him in this mission. I'm asking you not to risk your life. I've asked him the same thing, but he doesn't listen to me. If I can't get my best friend to listen, if I can't save his life, I can try to save yours. 

It was the first time Bee had looked at someone with genuine curiosity.


	15. Of all the people below the Sun

"A long range sniper rifle"

"I'm not an amateur. I've tried. He's imune to them"

Bee sighed, roling her eyes as her hands surrounded the mug she was drinking her tea out of. The diner was half empty, and she had to control herself not to sigh out loud. If Frank had tried the obvious, what could she add to whatever the discussion was? A man was still going after mutants, she was still a mutant, and she still had no idea how to bypass the bubble of protection the guy had around him. 

"So what are we doing here, huh? What is the idea? The big plan? You know what… I'm done. I'm actually done. I'm tired." Bee whispered, to herself, to Frank, and maybe a bit to the universe. 

"Oh, you are? Did being shipped off into an asylum change your personality? Did they… I don't know… erase your memories, wipe your brain, override your personality? Huh? Last fucking time I checked, you were more than available to rough up some bastards" Frank replied, smirking dangerously,, thought there was absolutely no humor in this situation. 

"Don't you dare…"

"Or what? What? You gonna rise your hands and have a tornado blast me off into my next life? Make me drown in rain? What? Cut me up into little pieces? Or yell, scream and kick, like you used to do when I first met you?" Frank chuckled, seeing the colour rising to Bee's cheeks. He liked it, he loved it; it was as close to pure joy that he had felt lately. Seeing that she did nothing but stare at him blankly, Frank decided it was time to provoque the kid, bring out the big guns. "You are nothing, aren't you? Your powers… they're not all that. For a god, you sure are acting like a coward now. Like a spoiled little baby. Like the crazy ass bitch you are, like the blood hungry slut you've become…"

The sentence was left unfinished as a clap of thunder ripped through the diner, making it shake on its foundations. 

"I am not…"

"It truly is a pity, huh? A pity that you don't get to kill every day, every second of your life. Let's be honest, that is what you truly want, isn't it? Blood on your hands, covering every inch of your skin. And you know why you want that? Huh? Because you are nothing but a psycho with some fun party tricks that get you laid. You killed and tortured for fun, and it must hurt not to do it anymore. And now you're mad cause I am telling you this to your face, and you are trying so so hard not to cry, not to show your true cry baby colours. No matter how much dick you get, you still can't grow a pair for yourself. Sad".

Her hair was electric with static energy, her fists clenched, as was her jaw. The raven locks up in the air were what told Frank it was more than enough; if it hadn't been that, it would have been the red sky, and the power surge that caused the diner to go black. It was like all the power in the world was now concentrated within the being in front of him; even her eyes had changed colours, from their normal sky blue to various rusty hues. 

"I... am… not… a cry baby" were the last words Frank was able to make out before he lost consciousness. 

* * *

"I can try to find gaps on his defenses. I'm not sure there are going to be any, but I can try. Then, I could guide something past the defenses, or even tell one of you where to attack."

"That could work, provided that there are actual gaps on his defenses. That's the first thing we should look into, before devising any other plans." Matt replied, eyes fixed on the ground, trying to catch any sounds of Frank waking up and joining their conversation. So far, there weren't any. 

"You know where he is, right? Where he usually hangs out. I can get close to there and survey the whole situation, report back, so we can make a decision" Bee concluded, crossing her arms. She too was waiting for Frank to wake up, so she could punch him in the face with her own bare fist. 

"No problem, as long as me and Frank are nearby to cover for you."

"That's fine with me. By the way, your friend… Foggy something? The DA guy… came and talked to me at work." Bee informed, with a smile on her face. She could feel that information had upset and surprised Matt, na effect she liked having on people. 

"What did he want?"

"To tell me never to associate with you under any circumstances ever."

"What did you say?"

"I said what was the truth at the time… that I was very hesitant about joining you in one of your adventures"

It hadn't been a lie, of course; Bee really had her doubts when the handsome lawyer approached her at work. However, the tide had changed, and she had never been very good at doing what she was told. 


End file.
